Reason
by zielle
Summary: Tak pernah aku sangka obrolan empat mata dengan Papa dua hari yang lalu adalah yang terakhir. / Gaun tidurku mulai disingkap oleh suamiku hingga betisku telanjang. / Keheningan di antara kami membuatku terpikirkan oleh sesuatu. Sebuah alasan. / for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You


"Dengar, Temari."

Papaku, Kazekage keempat kota Suna, Negara Angin, berujar dengan serius sambil memangku tangan. Pembawaanya memang selalu serius, bahkan aku tak pernah melihatnya sekedar bergurau, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa pembicaraan ini lebih dari serius. Akan mengubah sesuatu, sepertinya.

"Kemarin seseorang datang kepadaku. Aku mengenalnya. Dia seseorang dari keluarga terhormat, ayahnya sang ahli strategi gugur saat perang, ibunya selamat. Sama seperti ayahnya, dia juga ahli strategi, tapi tidak hanya itu, dia ahli dalam bidang kedokteran juga."

Benar. Ini pembicaraan penting, pasti mengarah pada sesuatu yang menyangkut hidupku. Aku tertarik mendengarnya, seorang ahli strategi pastilah seseorang yang dikaruniai kecerdasan lebih.

"Tahun depan usiamu sudah dua puluh lima."

Pasti malu sekali Papa memiliki anak perawan yang berusia seperempat abad masih tinggal di rumahnya. Mau ditaruh di mana muka Kazekage ketika orang-orang tahu akan hal itu?

Udara malam di Suna memang menggigit, jadi aku mengeratkan jubah yang memeluk tubuhku. "Beri tahu aku gosip tentangnya."

"Dia dari Konoha. Aku tidak tahu pasti soal gosip-gosip yang beredar tentang dirinya, tapi aku yakin dia akan jadi pasangan yang terhormat untukmu."

"Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Mungkin sudah."

"Memangnya siapa dia?"

"Nara−" Aku menahan napas ketika bibir Papa terbuka untuk menyebutkan nama kecilnya, "Shikamaru."

Di ruangan kerja Papa aku kembali mendengar nama yang seminggu lalu diucapkan pemiliknya. Jika aku ingin tahu, katanya.

…

Reason

by

Z. Lucia

Naruto

belong to

Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC possibly, typos

…

Tampaknya pesta ini belum banyak didatangi tamu undangan, tapi datang beberapa menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan bukan hal salah. Bisa dibilang dapat mencerminkan kepribadian baik di mata orang lain. Apalagi ini adalah pesta keluarga Hyuuga, pesta pernikahan putri sulungnya dengan putra mantan Hokage keempat, Hyuuga Hinata dengan Namikaze Naruto. Ya... meski bukan seratus persen pesta milik keluarga Hyuuga, tapi Suna patut berterimakasih pada keluarga terhormat itu. Keluarga Hyuuga adalah penyumbang bantuan paling banyak untuk Suna ketika kotaku mengalami krisis pangan dan air karena musim panas yang berkepanjangan bertahun-tahun lalu. Karena itulah aku dan Kankuro −adikku yang pertama− di Konoha, Negara Api, meski jarak Suna dengan Konoha ditempuh selama tiga hari perjalanan menggunakan kuda.

Wanita beriris lavender yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Namikaze itu berkeliling, menyapa tamunya dengan wajah malu-malu namun penuh kebahagiaan. Aku jadi merasa ikut bahagia ketika wanita itu menyapaku.

"Aku senang Temari-san datang," katanya lembut sambil mengulum senyum di bibirnya yang dipoles sedikit gincu.

"Harusnya Papa yang datang, maaf malah diwakili."

"Itu tidak masalah. Aku senang siapapun yang datang ke pestaku."

Itu hanya pembicaraan singkat. Aku maklum saja karena masih banyak tamu undangan yang lain. Gaun Namikaze Hinata bergoyang pelan ketika ia berjalan meninggalkanku. Indah sekali gaunnya, terlihat mahal dan elegan.

"Seseorang sedang memperhatikanmu."

Refleks aku berpaling ke arah pemilik suara. Kankuro, rupanya dia sudah selesai dengan acara _menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya._ Padahal aku tahu, maksudnya adalah berkenalan dengan tamu undangan wanita yang masih belum punya cincin untuk dipasang di jari manisnya.

Ia mendekat kemudian membisikkan sesuatu, "Orang yang rambutnya diikat tinggi."

Seseorang yang Kankuro maksud adalah pria berperawakan cukup tinggi, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi bosan, pakaian rapihnya menunjukkan kalau ia adalah bukan orang sembarangan. Kurasa usianya sama denganku, atau lebih tua sekitar dua tahun.

"Diam kau."

Perayaan terus berjalan sampai waktunya untuk berdansa. Sebelumnya kedua keluarga terhormat itu menyajikan makanan yang luar biasa lezat. Ayam panggang, kambing guling, pie buah-buahan, pasta, pudding, dan lainnya. Banyak sekali kelezatan yang diberikan sampai aku tak bisa menyebutkannya satu per satu hidangan itu dan sampai tamu-tamu undangan bersendawa, tentunya.

"Mau berdansa denganku?"

Pria tadi, orang yang Kankuro maksud mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajakku berdansa.

…

Tak pernah aku sangka obrolan empat mata dengan Papa dua hari yang lalu adalah yang terakhir. Papa dibunuh oleh seorang buronan yang secara terang-terangan menentang pemerintahan Suna ketika sedang terjadi krisis. Usiaku masih sekitar delapan tahun ketika Papa diangkat menjadi Kazekage kota Suna. Krisis pangan dan air terjadi setelah beberapa bulan pelantikan Papa, buron itu dan kelompoknya menyalahkan segala kebijakan yang Papa buat, katanya kebijakan Papalah yang menyebabkan krisis. Padahal sudah jelas, kemarau berkepanjagan yang tak bisa diprediksi adalah penyebab utamanya.

Dendam lama kenapa masih berlarut-larut sampai sekarang?

Kedua adikku −Kankuro dan Gaara− dan aku tak pernah dekat dengan Papa karena kesibukannya sebagai Kazekage. Papa juga seorang ayah yang terlalu tegas menurutku. Ya, kukira itu karena stres menjadi pemimpin sebuah daerah. Mama meninggal ketika melahirkan Gaara. Beruntung aku jadi orang yang paling lama merasakan kasih sayang mama, meski hanya tiga tahun.

Meski begitu, kami tetap merasa kehilangan. Papa adalah orang tua kami satu-satunya dan sekarang ia pergi meninggalkan kami juga.

Kami terduduk di sebelah peti kaca tempat pembaringan Papa, sementara orang lain datang untuk memberi hormat. Tak ada tangisan yang keluar di antara kami, tapi aku merasakan kepedihan yang dipancarkan mata Gaara maupun Kankuro. Mungkin karena mereka adalah pria jadi menahan tangis. Maka aku sebagai wanita satu-satunya mulai terisak.

"Temari,"

Orang yang jadi objek pembicaraan empat mata dengan Papa dua hari yang lalu memegang pundakku, matanya menatapku lurus seolah mengatakan bahwa aku kuat.

…

Tetua kota Suna mengatakan, tidak ada orang yang lebih pantas untuk melanjutkan kepeminpinan Kazekage Papa selain Gaara. Nama Kankuro dicoret karena ia cukup nakal untuk jadi putra seorang Kazekage. Salahkan kebiasaan pergi malam dan pulang pagi Kankuro.

Setelah kekosongan pemimpin selama tiga minggu, maka pagi itu Gaara dilantik menjadi Kazekage. Kuharap Gaara dapat menjadi pemimpin yang baik untuk rakyatnya dan lebih baik dari kepemimpinan Papa.

Tugas pertama Gaara sebagai Kazekage malah mendampingiku menuju altar di sore harinya. Aku menyerahkan diriku pada seorang pria dari Konoha bernama Nara Shikamaru.

…

Aku masih memakai pakaian serba hitam ketika pria berkuncir tinggi mengetuk pintu rumahku. Seorang budak mempersilahkannya masuk. Dia datang bersama seorang wanita peruh baya, dari wajahnya mungkin ibunya.

Belum mengenalnya dengan benar tapi aku tahu dan kenal tamu itu. Nara Shikamaru dari Konoha, pria terhormat yang pernah kutemui, pernah kubicarakan dengan mendiang Papa dan seseorang yang menguatkanku tadi.

"Kedatanganku berhubungan dengan hal yang kubicarakan dengan mendiang Kazekage beberapa waktu lalu. Apa beliau sudah mengatakan sesuatu?" katanya setelah dipersilahkan duduk.

Gaara dan Kankuro menatap bingung. Ternyata Papa baru membicarakannya denganku.

"Papa baru bicara denganku."

Jadilah pria itu dengan baik hati menceritakan maksud kedatangannya.

Setelah maksud itu tersampaikan, kami semua bungkam. Jadi wanita paruh baya itu mengangkat sebuah kotak dari pangkuannya lalu berujar, "Kami membawa beberapa oleh-oleh dari Konoha. Ada ramuan yang terbuat tanduk rusa juga, khas keluarga kami."

Kankuro, orang yang paling tidak tahu harus berbuat apa atau berkata apa menerima kotak tersebut lalu membawanya ke belakang.

"Aku, Gaara, dan kakak laki-lakiku, Kankuro, adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab menjaga kakak perempuan kami satu-satunya setelah kepergian Papa."

Demi Tuhan, ini adalah kalimat paling mengharukan yang pernah aku dengar. Tuhan, tolong jaga mereka jika aku berada di tempat yang jauh dari mereka.

"Namun untuk memilih jalan hidup tentu saja bukanlah kehendak kami."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Kankuro kembali dan langsung duduk dengan cara yang sedikit kurang sopan. Syukurnya ia tidak jadi perhatian.

Adikku yang bungsu menatap lurus padaku,"Jadi, Kak Temari?"

"Pria baik untuk wanita yang baik. Kuharap kau dan aku jadi pasangan yang baik juga."

…

Setelah pernikahan dan pesta yang dilaksanakan di Suna, Nara Shikamaru suamiku dan aku yang didampingi beberapa penjaga langsung bertolak ke Konoha. Tak ada alasan terucap kenapa kami langsung ke Konoha. Aku hanya menurut saja ketika Shikamaru bilang langsung ke Konoha.

Bukan kali pertamanya aku ke Konoha, tapi aku selalu memuji Konoha karena keasriannya. Beda dengan Suna yang merupakan sebuah kota di tengah padang pasir, maksudku− aku tetap mencintai kota kelahiranku.

Kami disambut dengan baik di rumah keluarga Nara yang benar-benar seperti istana. Rasa lelah perjalanan selama tiga hari meluap begitu saja.

"Seorang budak akan datang membantumu membersihkan diri," ujar suamiku setelah sampai di sebuah kamar yang katanya _kamar kami_.

Budak itu melayaniku dengan baik sampai aku memakai gaun tidur berwarna merah yang diberikan oleh Kankuro. Aduh adikku yang satu ini… kukira dia mau memberiku gaun tidur dengan bentuk yang macam-macam, ternyata gaun tidur panjang berbahan katun yang nyaman sekali dipakai tidur.

Sembari menunggu suamiku datang, aku membaca buku yang kuambil dari rak. Di rak itu terdapat banyak buku menarik. Kurasa aku tidak salah tertarik dengan pria itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Aku tersentak karena tak sadar sama sekali suamiku telah datang.

"Baik," jawabku, "bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama." Ia menjawab sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelahku. "Kau sudah siap?"

Usiaku sudah dua puluh empat, aku bukan anak perawan berusia belasan lagi yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada saat malam pertamanya. Temanku juga pernah menceritakan pengalaman malam pertamanya, tapi aku lebih baik diam saja seolah-olah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ya, aku siap."

Tangan suamiku menyentuh lututku. Bibirnya kembali menyentuh milikku untuk yang ketiga kalinya −saat di dalam kereta kuda ia pernah sekali mengecupku. Gaun tidurku mulai disingkapnya hingga betisku telanjang. Yang kulakukan hanya menyimpan buku itu di meja sebelah ranjang kemudian larut dalam semua tindakan yang suamiku lakukan.

Aku sedikit menangis ketika birahi sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Bagian dalam tubuhku terasa seperti robek hingga aku tak bisa merapatkan kaki. Suamiku mendorong gaun untuk menutupi kakiku kemudian membantuku duduk menyandar pada papan ranjang, aku hanya bisa meringis dalam hati. Ada noda darah pada sprei di sekitar tempatku duduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Cepat-cepat tanganku menghapus air mata yang sempat keluar. "Ya."

"Syukurlah." Pria itu duduk di sebelahku. "Maaf jika aku menyakitimu."

Keheningan di antara kami membuatku terpikirkan oleh sesuatu. Sebuah alasan.

"Kukira Konoha masih menyimpan wanita yang seumuran denganmu. Kau sebaya dengan adik bungsuku, masih dua puluh satu, kenapa aku?"

Setidaknya sebelum menikah calon mempelai harus mengetahui umur masing-masing, menurutku. Sebenarnya aku sedikit kaget ketika ia bilang usianya seumuran dengan Gaara. Kukira ia sudah seperempat abad karena wajahnya mencerminkan demikian. Maksudku, wajahnya memang tidak terlihat tua, tapi seleranya. Tidak seperti Kankuro yang selalu punya setelan model akhir. Setelannya adalah model beberapa tahun lalu yang terlihat yang terlihat agak kuno dan mahal, tapi memikat.

"Kenapa kau tanya demikian? Apa kau ragu?"

"Jika aku ragu, mengapa aku berada di sini, bersamamu."

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat."

"Kau asal memilih?"

"Untuk apa memilih orang jauh kalau Konoha masih menyimpan banyak perawan berusia dua puluhan."

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Kau putri Kazekage, sudah sepantasnya berpikir begitu."

Apa pria Nara ini benar-benar tertarik padaku?

"Kau sendiri," suamiku memutar tubuhnya menghadapku, "kenapa menerima pinanganku?"

"Pembicaraan tentangmu adalah obrolan empat mata yang terakhir kalinya bersama Papa."

Tanganku yang sedang meremas-remas gaun tidurku mulai digenggamnya. Halus, halus sekali genggamannya.

Ingin kulanjutkan tapi harga diri seorang wanita selalu berada di atas awan. Aku tak mungkin mengucapkan bahwa aku tertarik padanya.

"Papa bilang kau masih punya ibu."

"Ibumu meninggal saat melahirkan adik bungsumu, kan?" aku tak peduli ia tahu hal ini dari mana, tapi kalimat selanjutnya membuatku tersenyum. "Kau boleh bermanja-manjaan dengan Mama sampai puas."

Ia pikir aku anak berusia delapan tahun yang masih makan lollipop warna-warni.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tak merespon, terlalu malu untuk berbicara, lagi pula aku tak tahu harus bicara apa. Saat aku sedikit meliriknya, ia sedang menatapku, jadi aku buru-buru menundukkan wajah. Sayangnya tangan kanannya menghentikan pergerakanku, kemudian tangan kirinya mengusap rambutku hingga pipi. Kedua tangannya yang halus itu menggenggam pipiku. Matanya yang hitam itu bak sumur tak berdasar dan aku tenggelam di dalamnya. Tanpa kuduga ia mengecup hidungku kemudian turun ke bibir.

Debaran jantungku terasa lebih cepat dibanding ketika aku dan suamiku melakukan hal tadi. Tak ada yang dapat kurasakan kecuali kasih sayang.

…

Entah Papa memang sedang sibuk sekali atau apa, aku akhir-akhir ini sering mewakilinya untuk datang ke pesta perayaan atau peringatan negara kerabat. Kali ini ke Iwa, Negara Batu. Pemimpin mereka, Tsuchikage wafat di usia delapan puluh tahun. Dan kali ini juga aku bersama Gaara, aku takut Kankuro berbuat tidak sopan pada acara dimana orang-orang sedang berduka.

Pada Gaara aku minta tinggal sehari di Iwa dengan alasan masih lelah karena perjalanan tiga hari Konoha-Suna seminggu lalu. Jarak Iwa-Suna memang bisa ditempuh dengan dua hari perjalanan, tapi adikku maklum saja, mungkin karena hitung-hitung liburan sehari di Iwa.

Di kedai masakan khas Iwa aku menyantap makan siang sediri, adikku entah pergi kemana, mungkin mencari wanita. Eh… aku sedang bersama Gaara, bukan Kankuro.

"Kukira bukan kau yang datang."

Aku menoleh. Pria berkuncir tinggi yang berdansa bersamaku di Konoha minggu lalu. Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan sendokku kalau ia tak segera duduk di sebelahku. Kurasa masih ada meja lain yang kosong.

"Kau menguntit?"

"Untuk apa penguntit menampakkan diri?"

Jawaban yang cerdas.

"Kau kenal semua orang penting yang ada di dunia ini?" tanyaku asal.

"Tsuchikage adalah pelanggan setia ramuan tanduk rusa keluargaku sebelum meninggal. Suatu hal yang memalukan bagi keluarga kami jika aku atau siapapun dari keluarga kami tidak pergi melayat."

Tanduk rusa.

"Nara dari Konoha?"

"Ya." Pria itu menatapku. "Nara Shikamaru, jika kau ingin tahu."

…

Halo! XD

Fanfik kedua yang kupublish dan rasanya Temari adalah seorang sapioseksual disini. Hahaha. /dikipas/

Jadi ShikaTema pertama ketemu di Konoha, lalu di Iwa, lalu di Suna pas pemakaman.

Btw, terimakasih untuk sambutan dari senpai-senpai yang ripiu fanfik saya yang kemarin.

Mohon koreksi dan bimbingannya lagi, senpai! /kluk/


End file.
